


Awoken

by mckays_girl



Series: Just Tipsy [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Peeking under the blanket, he saw that John was only wearing boxers, a sight that did nothing for his morning wood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Written for the sga_flashfic Virgin!Challenge. Thanks to my wonderful beta lishel_fracrium!

John awoke in the middle of the night sweaty and confused. _Where the hell am I?_ he asked himself before remembering the evening’s event. _Oh right, I’m babysitting the drunken scientist._ He looked at the slumbering form next to him trying to decide whether he should return to his own room. He settled on staying in case the other man needed him during the night. _I’m sure McKay’s going to be loads of fun in the morning,_ he thought fondly. _I might as well make myself cozy._ He stripped out of his t-shirt, pants and socks and got himself comfortable again. Rodney sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. John glanced over and thought that for once he looked peaceful. He drifted back to sleep without any further consideration.

***

Awoken by the sound of steady breathing that wasn’t his own, Rodney ventured one eye open. He was shocked to see Lt. Colonel John Sheppard asleep next to him. He closed his eye, hoping this was just a figment of some bizarre dream. When he opened it again the Colonel was still there, chest rising and falling in an unchanging rhythm, lips slightly parted. Rodney sat up to rub his eyes, shifting the sheets, revealing John’s shirtless torso covered in dark hair. Peeking under the blanket, he saw that John was only wearing boxers, a sight that did nothing for his morning wood. _What the hell did I do last night?_ he wondered, dropping his head into his hands.

***

John rolled to his side, facing Rodney. Hazel eyes opened slightly. “Good morning,” he greeted Rodney sleepily.

“I, uh, you, um, we . .,” the scientist stuttered, hands waving.

John quickly assessed the situation and attempted to stave off the other man’s panic attack. “Relax McKay, nothing happened.”

“Where are your clothes?” Rodney finally blurted out.

“Oh the chair,” John supplied helpfully. Seeing the exasperated look on the physicist’s face he added, teasingly, “I wanted to be more comfy while I player babysitter.”

“So,” Rodney started slowly, “I, uh, didn’t do anything imprudent, did I?”

“Besides trying to make out with me in the elevator?” Sheppard replied, unable to resist trying to get a little rise out of the man. “Nah.”

Rodney’s eyes widened. “What?” He studied John for a moment. “Oh my god, you’re serious aren’t you?” His intonation rose sharply.

Taking a chance, John reached up and cupped his friend’s cheek. “Rodney.” His voice was gentle, yet firm. “It’s okay.”

“Oh,” came the bewildered reply, “huh.”

He watched as Rodney seemed to consider this new information. Not wanting him to over think the situation ( _opportunity,_ John corrected himself), John slid his hand to the back of Rodney’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. McKay tensed for a moment, then acquiesced, parting his lips for John.

***

Rodney closed his eyes and moaned into John’s mouth. He reached out and ran his hand appreciatively along the soldier’s arm, feeling the curve of his bicep. Sinking down into the bed, Rodney felt the rest of his blood drain to his dick and he pressed himself up against John’s erection. John gasped, breaking the kiss and stared into Rodney’s lust filled eyes.

“Naked, now,” was all John said.

They both hastily shucked their boxers to be rewarded by skin on skin friction. Rodney whimpered, wanting more. He wrapped a leg around John’s hip and ground frantically, needing release. He felt himself being rolled onto his back, the weight of John pushing him into the mattress.

“Ssshhh it’s okay,” John soothed him, before sliding down his body.

Rodney felt a hot wetness engulf his cock. “Ohmygod, ohmygod,” he babbled as John slowly stroked his cock with lips and tongue. He tried to arch off the bed only have his hips held down by strong hand. “I need . . . I need . . . I.”

John took mercy on him and picked up the pace. Rodney felt John’s hand enclose around the base of his shaft, pumping to the rhythm of his mouth. Each stroke brought him closer to the edge; tightness spread through his body. Teetering on the brink he tried to warn John. “Oh god, so close, I’m gonna . . .”

He was aware of John’s hand pulling away before being swallowed whole. His orgasm cleaved through him in waves of pleasure. He shuddered as John’s throat constricted around him, drinking down every drop. The solider crawled back up his body and kissed him passionately. Rodney could taste himself in John’s mouth and feel John’s erection rubbing insistently against his thigh.

“I want you,” John whispered huskily.

“Yes, yes,” Rodney replied, gazing into John’s pleading eyes, caught up in the moment.

“Lube?” John looked at him expectantly.

Rodney froze, realizing what the Colonel meant. “I, um, I’ve never . .,” he stammered. “What I mean to say is . . . I’ve never been with another man.”

John stopped moving and caressed his face. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Reflecting for a moment, Rodney swallowed hard. “I want to,” he answered, “with you.” Blue eyes fixed onto hazel and communicated his earnestness.

It was all of the encouragement that Sheppard needed. Surveying the room, he spotted a bottle of hand lotion on the corner of the nightstand and quickly grabbed it. John flipped the cap open and liberally poured the lotion on his fingers. Rodney spread his legs to accommodate him as John slipped a hand between his ass cheeks. A blunt finger tip teased him, circling the puckered hole.

“Relax,” John told him. Rodney took a deep breath and slowly let it out. At the same time, John pushed into him past the ring of muscles. It burned slightly for a moment then the feeling eased into pleasure. He gripped John’s shoulders and enjoyed the sensation of the single digit sliding in and out of him. Then suddenly a white hot spark of electricity shot through him as John’s finger brushed against his prostate. He writhed underneath the man as second finger penetrated him. Scissoring his fingers, John stretched Rodney, loosening him up.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Rodney managed to say between moans.

“Are you sure?” John asked with concern in his eyes.

“Yes, fuck me already,” McKay growled.

John's breath hitched at the scientist’s words and after a moment’s hesitation he carefully withdrew his fingers. Rodney missed the feeling of fullness while he watched John slick himself with the lotion. Then the head of John’s cock pressed against his opening. John slowly inched his way inside, giving Rodney time to adjust.

“Jesus Rodney, you’re so tight, so hot and tight.”

“More,” Rodney breathed, arching up, trying to take John in further.

Something in John seemed to break at that moment, his eyes turning wild. He started to plunge into Rodney, brushing his prostate with every thrust. “Oh god, Rodney,” he groaned, sweat dripping from his forehead. He pumped a few more times before his body stiffened and he cried out his release. Breathing heavily, John eased out of him and rolled to his side.

Rodney looked at him affectionately. “Colonel that was amazing,” he confessed.

“We just had sex. I think you can call me John.” He looked down as his cock twitched with renewed interest. “Or maybe not.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7349&textsize=0&chapter=2](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7349&textsize=0&chapter=2)  



End file.
